princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Now ≠ Then
Now ≠ Then is a single released by Ryō Shishido (Kusuda Toshiyuki). Tracklist #Now ≠ Then #Now ≠ Then (Original Karaoke) #Talk Time Lyrics Kanji= 白く照らされた月　浮かんだ空を見上げていた 憂鬱を蹴飛ばしては　愚かな矛盾に苛ついた 誰かのせいにすれば　自分が惨めになる 胸を刺すような　言葉にもう　耳を塞ぎたくない 何度でも何度でも　這い上がってやるさ 風が吹かないなら　走り出せばいいのさ 虚しさや悔しさは　そのまま受け止めて 過ぎた日を笑いに飛ばせ そう　いつか掴むのさ　この手の中に どん底を知ったからは　今更失うものは無い ちっぽけなプライドは　あの時切り落として捨てた 一人じゃない事を　感じたのあの瞬間 先が見えない この暗闇を　歩くことを決めた 何度でも何度でも　乗り越えてやるさ 痛みを知らなきゃ　本物にはなれない 来た道を引き返す　勇気が持てたから 自分自身を信じれば そう　いつか掴むのさ　この手の中に 心を閉ざしても　自由にはなれない この道を歩き続ける　攻めるしかないのさ 何度でも何度でも　這い上がってやるさ 風が吹かないなら　走り出せばいいのさ 虚しさや悔しさは　そのまま受け止めて 過ぎた日を笑いに飛ばせ そう　いつか掴むのさ　この手の中に Yeah yeah yeah... |-| Romaji= Shiroku terasareta tsuki ukanda sora wo miageteita Yuutsu wo ketobashite wa oroka na mujyun ni iratsuita Dareka no sei ni sureba jibun ga mijime ni naru Mune wo sasu you na kotoba ni mou mimi wo fusagitakunai Nando demo nando demo haiagatte yarusa Kaze ga fukanai nara hashiridaseba ii no sa Munashisa ya kuyashisa wa sono mama uketomete Sugita hi wo warai ni tobase Sou itsuka tsukamu no sa kono te no naka ni Donzoko wo shitta kara wa imasara ushinau mono wa nai Chippoke na PURAIDO wa ano toki kiriotoshite suteta Hitori jyanai koto wo kanjitano ano shunkan Saki ga mienai kono kurayami wo aruku koto wo kimeta Nando demo nando demo norikoete yaru sa Itami wo shiranakya honmono ni wa narenai Kita michi wo hikikaesu yuuki ga moteta kara Jibun jishin wo shinjireba Sou itsuka tsukamu no sa kono te no naka ni Kokoro wo tozashite mo jiyuu ni wa narenai Kono michi wo arukitsuzukeru semeru shikanai no sa Nando demo nando demo haiagatte yarusa Kaze ga fukanai nara hashiridaseba ii no sa Munashisa ya kuyashisa wa sono mama uketomete Sugita hi wo warai ni tobase Sou itsuka tsukamu no sa kono te no naka ni Yeah yeah yeah... |-| English= The moon that’s illuminated in white, I look up at the rising sky Kick away the depression, irritated by the stupid contradiction Wearing somebody’s fault, I myself become miserable It isn’t like stabbing my heart, I don’t want my ears to be blocked from those words already Many times many times, I’ll crawl up If the wind won’t accelerate, it’s okay to start running The void and regret, I’ll take them as they are Fly over the past days with a smile So one day I’ll grasp it inside these hands Because I knew the very bottom, there’s nothing to lose at this time I’ve thrown away the tiny pride that’s cut off that time That moment when I felt that I’m not alone I can’t see the future, I’ve decided to walk in this darkness Many times many times, I’ll climb over Without knowing the pain, I can’t be the real thing Repeating the coming road because I have courage If I believe in my own self So one day I’ll grasp it inside these hands Even if I shut my heart, I can’t be free Keep walking in this road, I won’t be assaulted Many times many times, I’ll crawl up If the wind won’t accelerate, it’s okay to start running The void and regret, I’ll take them as they are Fly over the past days with a smile So one day I’ll grasp it inside these hands Yeah yeah yeah... Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles